


告白

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan





	告白

Pelton院长没想到来找他的是Jeff Winger，或者说，他能想象来找他的是Jeff Winger，但没想到Jeff说的话。“你愿意和我出去吃晚餐吗？”  
耶稣圣母雪儿雷迪嘎嘎，他在脑中幻想过无数种画面，有他和Jeff在走廊转角处撞个满怀；他和Jeff在无数次擦身而过后冒着雨从同一条大街的两头奔向对方；他和Jeff酒后乱性第二天拿白床单捂着身体夸张地惊叫；他被恶龙抓走而Jeff帅气地手持宝剑从天而降……多夸张的都有，但就是没有一句简单而普通的“你愿意和我吃晚餐吗？”，因为他知道，那些都是幻想，所以他可以随心所欲，为所欲为，有了在这些幻想中得到的满足，回到现实中他从不强求。  
于是他们出去吃了晚餐，高档餐厅，音乐烛光的那种，以至于他不好意思穿出他那些鲜艳的戏服——如果只是在学校餐厅对付一下他会穿的——不过没有放过展现他朦胧眼神的机会，而Jeff喊他“Craig”，投过来的目光近似温柔。  
Pelton院长已经放弃怀疑这是不是在梦中——他已经掐了自己几百下。他扶了扶眼镜，眯起眼：“你会送我回家的，对吗？”  
Jeff刚刚收了条短信，这会儿抬起头来快速答道：“哦，当然，反正你家就在我家旁边。”院长这才发现Jeff今晚这是第一次摸手机，这对平日里手机就差没粘在手上的Jeff来说简直反常。  
“好吧，”院长优雅地站起，“那我们走吧。”

院长不知道今晚的这顿花了多少钱，但看似Jeff付了这应该是挺昂贵的一单，坐在车里时他一直盯着Jeff的侧脸，Jeff很显然感受到了他的目光，握着方向盘的指节微微僵硬，但偏过头来与他对视时，却是笑着的。  
“晚安，Jeffery。”回到公寓，两人并肩走到院长的门前，背靠着自己的房门，院长微笑着说。  
“晚安，Craig。”Jeff礼貌地等院长转身开门，才欲离开。  
“Jeffery，等等。”就像所有电视剧里的女主角一样，院长在这个时候转回了身。  
Jeff站住了，面对着他。  
楼道里很安静，院长放开了门把手，微扬下颌，手指听天由命地自然垂下。  
他闭上了眼。  
像第一次奉献自己的少女，像怀旧电视里的画面，表达着一种令人害羞的、不合时宜的情绪：不知所措，却挺身告白的勇气。  
也许他睁开眼看到的是人早已离去的白墙，也许是一张用来看精神病人的脸……但是这并不打扰他的安静，他持续地闭着双眼，他在等待，Jeff可能以为等待的是他，但并不是，他等待的是魔法，能让这一瞬间无限延长，几乎暂停的魔法。  
他听到了Jeff的鞋底与地板的摩擦，还有一种细微的声音，属于Jeff衬衫的丝质料子……他感到Jeff在靠近，直到能用皮肤感觉到他的鼻息，按照常理来说的话，Jeff是准备给他一个吻。这是如此振奋人心，以至于他差点忘了，他等的并不是吻。  
“够了，Jeffery，”院长睁开眼，推开Jeff，就在下一秒就要吻上的时刻，“告诉我，发生了什么？”  
Jeff发出功亏一篑的叹气，但仍在挣扎：“Craig，我只是想让你高兴。”  
“啊，是啊，”院长道，“五年，五年对我的感情逃避、忽略、嗤之以鼻之后，你突然想让我高兴？我也许没有学习小组的人那么了解你，Jeffery，但我也是下过功夫的，你懂的，这不是你，到底出了什么事？”  
Jeff又叹了一声，没有准备好怎么开口。  
“哦我的天哪，”院长的手举到唇边，倒吸一口凉气，眼眶中已经涌满泪水，“我们要被砍了，不是吗？是Abed告诉你的吗？我知道他有时候能穿行于乱七八糟的时空间……”  
“是的！”Jeff干脆一口承认，“其实你应该能想到，这一切都有征兆……”  
“不可能啊！”院长已经带上了哭泣的音调，“我是说，虽然没有了Pierce和Troy，我们显得有些迷乱……但是你救了我啊！你救了格林德尔啊，Jeffery！”  
“没用的，”Jeff道，“市场是残酷的，想想看吧，赛百味是我们最大的赞助商，而我们把他黑了个体无完肤！我们后面又有那么多剧集在虎视眈眈地准备接档……比如那个《思想者杰克》什么的……”  
“所以今天这算是什么，你的临终关爱？”院长浑身都从刚才的端庄中解脱了出来，呈现出日常的歇斯底里状态。  
“我只是想让你们高兴！”  
“你‘们’！”院长敏锐地捕捉到了复数形式，“我明白了，是不是明天开始，你就要陪Brita、Annie轮流重来一遍今天的流程？高档餐厅，送回家，晚安吻……”  
“不是！”杰夫愤恨地一挥手，“她们的流程比你的要复杂得多！”  
“我就知道！”院长用食指指着Jeff，“因为她们比我重要得多！”  
“Craig！”Jeff刚想解释什么，甚至想伸手拉住院长，但对方已经敏捷地躲进房里，摔上了门。  
Jeff仰起头，不得不承认他竟然已经习惯了这样的结局。他静静地等了一会儿，没有听到门里再有声响。  
“院长，我不知道你能不能听见，”Jeff将手扶上房门，指尖对着门牌，“我只想说一件事，那就是，我们的第六季又有着落了，刚才在餐厅，Abed发短信告诉我的……先别急着高兴，先听我说完……如果你没听见，那就等明天让他亲自告诉你；如果你听见了，那么记住，装作你没听见，因为在新一季里我们还要靠你对我的单方面骚扰营造喜剧效果。”  
Jeff说完，又静待了片刻，什么也没发生。  
他满意地回了自己的公寓。


End file.
